mastercheffandomcom-20200223-history
Francis Legge
Francis Legge was a Season 5 contestant. He is known as Francis L. Francis succeeded in a lot of challenges, but sadly failed to reach the Top 10 and finished at 11th place. In Episode 1, Francis broke his tube for his food. Gordon Ramsay said, 'What the hell are you f***ing doing with a tube at the stage?' Francis said. 'I was trying to be creative.' Francis did not receive an apron for the first try; he was very depressed. But then, the judges said, 'You nine: you've made it this far so you clearly are talented home cooks, but we're not giving up on you just yet.' It was a sigh of relief for everyone. Francis decided to cook with shrimp and lettuce. He called it runaway shrimp. The judges did not care for the quirkiness of it but they loved the taste enough to get him a white apron. Episode 2: Francis was shocked about the first mystery box elimantion; however he was not in the bottom. Courtney (mystery box winner) chose ten people to be saved. Francis L. was one of them. Episode 3: Francis B. (elimintion test winner) had to choose his other captain. He did pick Francis L. After Francis L. realized his team was serving raw pork he said we should all go home; we don't care about our solider, what it looks like. However, his team won so he didn't have to cook in the pressure test. Episode 4: The mystery box was live lobster. Francis L. was fooling around and Gordon asked, "What's wrong with you?" Francis was not in the top three of this mystery box challenge. Francis, in the donut elimantion test, grabbed everything in the pantry and said it's going big or bigger. But Courtney messed up her donut and was looking for yeast. Ahran hoped that no one would give her any. But Francis did. Ahran's reaction was, "What the hell, Francis? You messed with my plan." After Francis said I'm making 12 different flavours, the judges thought he was wasting his time. But when Francis put up his dish Gordon, after tasting it, said, "Long live Scotland!" in reference to the vote on Scottish independence. Francis created one of the winning dishes and was a team captain. For the wedding team challenge in Episode 5, the teams were: Francis, Elizabeth, Victoria, Willie, Courtney, Elise, Cutter, and Dan against Leslie, Christian, Daniel, Jaimee, Ahran, Christine, Jordan, Francis B, and Jordan. In the team challenge Francis L.'s team won In Episode 6, the mystery box was canned ingredients. Francis was making juices which the judges loved but he wasn't in the top three. He wasn't mention in the elimintion test. In episode 7, they worked in pairs. Francis L. was put with Elise. The judges were worried because that was an odd team. Gordon was getting a little tried of the quirkiness and was confused by what Elise was doing. They were almost in a pressure test but they narrowly escaped. In Episode 8, it was a team challenge - girls against boys - and Francis really helped the team a lot with the eggs and fried chicken. However, the other people on the team performed poorly so they lost Willie. Francis was one of the three who were saved. In Episode 9, Francis was not mentioned at all. In Episode 10 for the team challenge, Francis was picked first on Elizabeth's team. He did perfom to expectations and their team won again. In the Episode 11 elimination test, the pasta looked like desert so he tried to do some pink spaghetti. However, it was poorly done resulting in his being eliminated. Category:Season 5 Contestant Category:Team Captains